movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Love VII
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! (Love VII) Starring Huford and Magical (the episode begins) (Rodenteen Kids relaxes) (and sunbathes) (BUMP) October: Huh? (double takes) (Magical came in) (with Sweet Berry and Sour Berry) Magical: Tada! (tips her hat) Jonny: The Great Magical? Gidgette: Along with Sweet Berry and Sour Berry? (Huford gasps) (in amazement) Magical: That's me. Thank you. Why are you sunbathing? I guess you have nothing to, But got some special tricks for you, Hope the parents don't mind me at all if I do. Zelda: Yeah. We don't seem to mind. Angus: No! No! Make her and those bears go away, They cannot play. They'll break stuff about and should not be her if we are out. Jon: Now pop. Gidgette: No need to be too upset about it. Magical: Now relax, Old gerbil, I'm not feisty, My magic is good. Sweet Berry and Sour Berry: Yes. (Huford sighs happily) (with glee) Magical: Watch this. (Puts her hand in her hat) (to get something) (Pulls out Zelda) (from nearby) Zelda: Ahem. October: Excuse us? Magical: Oops. (chuckles) Sweet Berry: Pardon? Sour: Mistakes happen. Sweet: Correct. Magical: How about this? Pick a card, Any card. Sweet: It's your choice. Huford: I love her. Sour: Like you're attracted to her? (Magical accidentally shoots the card through the air) (by mistake) (CUT) Huford: AH!! (rubs something) Magical: Oops. Huford: Ooh... It hurts. Narrator: Uhh... (Uhh) Huford: You'd better be careful on what you do. (Magical rubs it) (to make it better) Magical: I'm very sorry, Huford. Huford: It's okay. We all make mistakes. Accidents can be troublesome. Magical: There. Huford: Ah... Much better. Narrator: Later... (Later) Jonny: That card cut really smarts you. Didn't it? Gidgette: Yeah. It does. Because you really need to be careful with stuff. Huford: Magical, Can't you take off that magician suit. Magical: I can with my hat, But not my cape. Zelda: Why? October: Because I think you'll know that Magical's not going to use magic. Jonny: Eck. Darn stitches on your neck, Magical. Jon: What was that I heard, son? Magical: It's true. Cape won't come off when it's stitched to me. Gidgette: Yeah. Especially when you're like wizards being Serena, Merlin, Trixie, Yen Sid, Tally Cat, and others. October: Sunil? Zelda: Gandalf, Agent Ed, Dumbledore, and others? Angus: We get the point. Huford: Boy, I wish we could more Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam games being 3 and 4 since we haven't done those in a while. Zelda: Yeah. Huford: But I'm still attach to her. October: So far we've done two Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends with Pajama Sam specials. Can't wait to do the other two. Sweet: Who knows? Sour: Shh... (Huford's arm is bandaged) Narrator: The next day. (the next day) Huford: Love. Love. Love. (scats) (Sweet and Sour came in) (to tell Huford the news) Ray Part 1: WalkthroughRay Part 1: Walkthrough https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tKHbs28sbE 2:45 Sweet: Huford, We got an emergency for you. Huford: Where's Magical? Sour: It's this. She's been kidnapped, Manfred knows where she is. Huford: Blimey! I can't believe it. Sweet: He's next to the tree, She's important to you and us. Don't bother of coming back if you fail. Huford: Never fear. Help is coming. (He goes to Manfred) Huford: Okay, feline. Where's Magical? Manfred: I will never tell you. Huford: Speak up! Or be arrested! Manfred: You just stay out of this. (BOP) Oh! (birds tweet) Manfred: Never talking. Huford: You'd better tell now or face the consequences. Manfred: You cut that out, Rodent! Huford: Never! (SMACK!) (Falcon Punch) Manfred: Phooey! (Subaluwa) Manfred: Okay! Okay! I'll tell! She's tied up to the back of a caboose of a train. That's all. Huford: Let me guess. It's the Local Robbers. Manfred: True. Huford: Then I'd better go stop those thugs to see if they can try and catch us on spoof traveling, Squirrel Theater plays, specials, episodes, and other stuff. (Ran off) (to save his love interest) Narrator: Later... (Later) (Magical mumbles) (while tied up) (Train whistles) (as the train speeds onward) Anthony: Where's this train heading off to anyway? Wallace: To the prison ship of all pirates. (HOP, SNATCH) Joseph: What was that? Pete: Train just hit something. That's all. Nicholas: Or was it someone aboard? Pete: (looks back) Nope. Ben Beaver: Possibly someone got on board and saved someone. (Huford carefully hangs onto the caboose) (for dear life) (Magical mumbles) (helplessly) Huford: Magical. (Magical gasps) Huford: Shh... (Magical frowns) (Was gonna free her) (without getting seen) (Pete looks back) (and ponders for a moment) Pete: What's this?! (double takes) (all of a sudden) Pete: Oh you! (charges) (Pistol SHOT) Huford: Ah! (falls) (Hangs on) (for dear life since his bandaged arm is fixed while his leg is injured) (Gets on) Huford: Oh! Not again! (looks at his leg bleeding) (Rubs his leg) (that is bleeding) Wallace: Charge! Nicholas: Let's get him. (Ben charges at Huford, But he ducks and Ben flips over) (and as Huford bandages his leg) Ben: Whoops! (tumbles off) (THUNK!) (birds tweet) (Nicholas swing his staff, Huford dodges) (the blades) (Lines cut) (loose) (Magical hangs on) (for dear life) (Magical mumbles) (helplessly) Huford: Magical. (Magical gasps) Huford: Shh... (Magical frowns) (Was gonna free her) (without getting seen) (Pete looks back) (and ponders for a moment) Pete: What's this?! (double takes) (all of a sudden) Pete: Oh you! (charges) (Pistol SHOT) Huford: Ah! (falls) (Hangs on) (for dear life since his bandaged is fixed while his leg is injured) (Gets on) Huford: Oh! Not again! (looks at his leg bleeding) (Rubs his arm and leg) (that is bleeding) Wallace: Charge! Nicholas: Let's get him. (Ben charges at Huford, But he ducks and Ben flips over) (and as Huford bandages his arm and leg) Ben: Whoops! (tumbles off) (THUNK!) (birds tweet) (Nicholas swing his staff, Huford dodges) (the blades) (Lines cut) (loose) (Magical hangs on) (for dear life) I meant Huford's arm is bandaged and his leg in bleeding, Stephen. Huford: Magical! Magical: Huford! (Joseph charges, But Huford slams to door on him) (WHAM!) Joseph: Oh! (turns to the camera and blinks as his teeth fall loose) (Courage laugh sound) (birds tweet) (Wallace pounces) (on Huford) (When Wallace pounces Huford, He flips him off the caboose, Wilhelm scream) (WHEE!) (CRASH) (birds tweet) (Magical gets on safely) (to aid Huford's leg) (SWING) Nicholas: Miss! (whoosh!) (Magical squished him flat into his hat) (and like magic) (Anthony runs at them) Magical: Ah! (jumps) (KICK!) Anthony: Oh! (Crashes into the roof) (birds tweet) Huford: Gosh. (rubs his leg) (KICK) Huford: Oh! My nose! (nose leaks blood) (Huford sniffs) (and snorters) Pete: You retched rat! I'll destroy you! (blood leaks from Huford's nose onto the train) (Huford rubs his nose) (with bandages it) (Pete was about to kick him again, But Magical grabbed his foot and twist his ancle) (SNAP!) Pete: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! (jumps up and down) (Huford trips him) (SLIP!) (Pete land on his butt) (BUMP!) Magical: (drags Huford) (Ginger's voice) The other car! Come on! Huford: Coming. (They get off the caboose) (and jump off) (Magical uncouple the caboose) (from the train) (The caboose goes away) Magical: Bye bye. (waves) (Pete looks back) (and gasps) Pete: Hey! There they go! There they go! Anthony: So, Go after them. Nicholas: There's no way I'm going after them. (pops out of his hat) Ben: Wanna be like you, Twisted ancle? (CRACK) Joseph: There. Wallace: We fail at this. Benny: We're hired to do this. Anthony: So? Huford: Then I'd better go stop those thugs to see if they can try and catch us on spoof traveling, Squirrel Theater plays, specials, episodes, and other stuff. (Ran off) (to save his love interest) Narrator: Later... (Later) (Magical mumbles) (while tied up) (Train whistles) (as the train speeds onward) Anthony: Where's this train heading off to anyway? So? Wallace: To the prison ship of all pirates. (HOP, SNATCH) Joseph: What was that? Pete: Train just hit something. That's all. Nicholas: Or was it someone aboard? Pete: (looks back) Nope. Ben Beaver: Possibly someone got on board and saved someone. (Huford carefully hangs onto the caboose) (for dear life) (Magical mumbles) (helplessly) Huford: Magical. (Magical gasps) Huford: Shh... (Magical frowns) (Was gonna free her) (without getting seen) (Pete looks back) (and ponders for a moment) Pete: What's this?! (double takes) (all of a sudden) Pete: Oh you! (charges) (Pistol SHOT) Huford: Ah! (falls) (Hangs on) (for dear life since his bandaged is fixed while his leg is injured) (Gets on) Huford: Oh! Not again! (looks at his leg bleeding) (Rubs his arm and leg) (that is bleeding) Wallace: Charge! Nicholas: Let's get him. (Ben charges at Huford, But he ducks and Ben flips over) (and as Huford bandages his arm and leg) Ben: Whoops! (tumbles off) (THUNK! ) (birds tweet) (Nicholas swing his staff, Huford dodges) (the blades) (Lines cut) (loose) (Magical hangs on) (for dear life) I meant Huford's arm is bandaged and his leg in bleeding, Stephen. Huford: Magical! Magical: Huford! (Joseph charges, But Huford slams to door on him) (WHAM!) Joseph: Oh! (turns to the camera and blinks as his teeth fall loose) (Courage laugh) sound) (birds tweet) (Wallace pounces) (on Huford) (When Wallace pounces Huford, He flips him off the caboose, Wilhelm scream) (WHEE!) (CRASH) (birds tweet) (Magical gets on safely) (to aid Huford's leg) (SWING) Nicholas: Miss! (whoosh!) (Magical squished him flat into his hat) (and like magic) (Anthony runs at them) Magical: Ah! (jumps) (KICK!) Anthony: Oh! (Crashes into the roof) (birds tweet) Huford: Gosh. (rubs his leg) (KICK) Huford: Oh! My nose! (nose leaks blood) (Huford sniffs) (and snorters) Pete: You retched rat! I'll destroy you! (blood leaks from Huford's nose onto the train) (Huford rubs his nose) (with bandages it) (Pete was about to kick him again, But Magical grabbed his foot and twist his ancle) (SNAP!) Pete: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! (jumps up and down) (Huford trips him) (SLIP!) (Pete land on his butt) (BUMP!) Magical: (drags Huford) (Ginger's voice) The other car! Come on! Huford: Coming. (They get off the caboose) (and jump off) (Magical uncouple the caboose) (from the train) (The caboose goes away) Magical: Bye bye. Well? (waves) (Pete looks back) (and gasps) Pete: Hey! There they go! There they go! Anthony: So, Go after them. Nicholas: There's no way I'm going after them. (pops out of his hat) Ben: Wanna be like you, Twisted ancle? (CRACK) Joseph: There. Wallace: We fail at this. Benny: We're hired to do this. Anothy: So? Oops. Uh oh. mistake. Anthony: So? Joseph: Yeah. They're good as outsmarting us anyway. And if they find more spoofs to do, we'll team up with other baddies and catch them. (Train whistles) Pete: Yeah! And you hear that? If we're doing spoof travels, we'll catch you with other baddies helping! Narrator: Later... (Later) Magical: Very sorry for what they did to you. Huford: Oh, it's alright. My arm just get a cut, and as did my leg being shot, so they're both bandaged with you aiding them. (Huford sniffs his nose) (and bandages it by spitting the blood out of his mouth) Huford: Yuck. October: We're sorry you got hurt twice, Huford. Gidgette: Oh, You poor kiddy. Risk a life for saving her. Jonny: Don't worry. Your arm and leg are bandaged and repaired. Because Theodore Adorable and Roginald Galagolia are going to be aided when Dottie feeds them the right stuff. Angus: Dagnabbit. Black magic won't change. Zelda: Gramps, Please. Jon: It doesn't matter. We'll be letting Magical, Sour, and Sweet join us on our spoof travels. Magical: Hmm... There's a reward for you Huford for being my hero to save me. Huford: What can that be? (scratches his head) (KISS) (Huford gasps) (and kisses Magical too) Voices: Awww... Magical: And let's see if we can aid Theodore Adorable and Roginald Galagolia by finding the right stuff to fix them after their accidents. (Scene ends) (and stops) (three logos are seen) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Episodes